The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for aligning the wheels of an all-terrain vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method that can be used to set the toe angle while centering the steering of an all-terrain vehicle.
All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) have existed in various forms for forty years or more. Generally, ATVs are motorized vehicles designed for off-road use, with large low-pressure tires to allow for the traversal of rough terrain. A number of ATV designs exist, or have existed in the past. For example, early ATVs were typically large enough to accommodate multiple passengers, and usually had six or more wheels. These early ATVs generally had no suspension but, rather, relied on their over-sized tires to cushion the ride. Operation of these ATVs was commonly accomplished using a foot-operated throttle pedal and a pair of hand controls (sticks).
Subsequent to these early ATV designs, smaller and lighter ATVs were developed. These newer ATVs were designed to carry only one, or possibly two, passengers. The first of these newer ATVs was of a three wheel design. Although these three-wheeled ATVs also initially lacked a suspension, suspensions were added to later models. Unlike their larger predecessors, these three-wheeled ATVs were designed to be ridden, as opposed to being sat in. More particularly, these three-wheeled ATVs were provided with a seat that that was straddled by the rider during operation (much like a motorcycle), and with foot pegs for resting of the rider's feet. Steering was accomplished via handlebars.
Eventually, three-wheeled ATVs gave way to a four-wheeled ATV design, which is the predominant ATV design in existence today. In addition to gaining a wheel, ATVs have been become much more refined than their earlier counterparts. For example, modern ATVs typically have sophisticated suspensions that allow for their operation over very harsh terrain. Modern ATVs may also be liquid-cooled, and may be equipped with features such as automatic transmissions and power steering.
While features such as those listed above may render modern ATVs easier to operate and more comfortable to ride, such features also demand a more complex manufacturing process. For example, modern ATV suspensions and steering systems may require setup procedures similar to those found in an automobile manufacturing process. Additional features such as power steering further complicate manufacturing.
Unlike automobile manufacturing, however, ATV manufacturing typically occurs on a much smaller and more streamlined assembly line. Consequently, certain dedicated and permanently located manufacturing equipment, such as wheel alignment machines, may not be available on an ATV assembly line. Rather, it is preferred that simple and transportable equipment be used for such purposes. The present invention is directed to such equipment and methods of practicing particular ATV manufacturing operations.